


Pose ton fardeau

by Gremya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Time off, before Heaven and Hell, weird encounter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremya/pseuds/Gremya
Summary: Sam étant à une réunion d'anciens élèves de Stanford, Dean se prépare à passer un week end en solitaire. C'est sans compter la présence soudaine d'une cycliste que Baby ne peut éviter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire précédemment publiée sur fanfic.net

« Bon Sammy, c’est pas pour dire, mais c’est pas comme si j’avais aussi des trucs à faire. Tu veux que je te tienne la main pour t’accompagner jusqu’à la porte ? »

« Non non, j’y vais... »

Sans relever la raillerie contenue dans la proposition de son aîné, Sam Winchester rangea son téléphone portable dans la poche de son costume, et s’extirpa lentement de l’Impala. Avec encore moins d’empressement, il hissa son sac sur l’épaule en regardant autour de lui d’un air prudent, avant de se pencher à la portière pour prendre congé.

« Alors à demain. Je t’appelle quand tu peux venir me chercher »

« Ouais c’est ça, bon week-end Sammy... »

Dean détestait voir son cadet aussi peu enthousiaste, surtout que ce jour-là, il n’avait aucune raison de faire sa tête de condamné montant à l’échafaud ! Ce n’était qu’une réunion d’anciens élèves, il n’y avait pas de quoi tirer une tronche pareille !

Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre une certaine appréhension. Revenir sur les lieux où Jess était morte devait le remuer. Mais il avait vécu tant de choses horribles depuis ce jour (et bien avant), il avait appris à gérer ces pertes et ces douleurs parfois insoutenables...

A moins que ce ne soit l’idée de revoir ses camarades, de constater le gouffre qui les séparaient désormais... de faire face à tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé le jour où il était parti à la recherche de leur père ?

« Hé Sammy ! » malgré lui, Dean ne put s’empêcher de rappeler son frère, alors qu’il s’éloignait d’un pas pesant après avoir tapé sur le toit pour donner l’autorisation de démarrer. « Essaie de lâcher prise, et profite de prendre du bon temps ! »

Seul un semblant de sourire lui répondit, mais Dean s’en contenta. L’université était le milieu naturel de Sam, celui où il s’était toujours senti à l’aise, et il savait qu’il retrouverait ses marques dès qu’il franchirait la porte de Stanford. D’ailleurs à son approche, un homme sortit précipitamment d’une bagnole de sport et ils se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Rassuré de savoir son cadet entre de bonnes mains, Dean appuya sur la pédale des gaz, brancha sa radio à fond, et s’éloigna en chantant à tue-tête *Hello* de Ghost of the Robot.

SPN SPN SPN 

Deux jours de vacances !

Fait exceptionnel, Sam et lui s’étaient accordé un week-end de congé dans leur vie de dingue, il avait bien l’intention d’en profiter à fond !

Il avait décidé de rouler à l’instinct, jusqu’au premier motel dont le néon éclairerait complètement toutes les lettres de son enseigne. Il prendrait une chambre avec le câble et une baignoire... et s’arrêterait dans un drugstore pour s’offrir une bouteille de whisky de première qualité, et quelques revues...

Il avait déjà sur la langue le goût du cheesburger-bacon suivi de la tarte qu’il mangerait dans un restau avec une vraie nappe et des serviettes en tissu, avant d’aller passer un bout de soirée au bar du coin, histoire de boire un coup et de sympathiser avec une jolie fille.

Soupirant d’aise à l’évocation de son programme, le jeune homme jeta machinalement un regard sur le siège passager, et son entrain s’évanouit, sa voix se tut, son sourire se figea. Un accès de mélancolie le poussa même à baisser le volume de la radio.

Sammy était là-bas. Dans son univers. A l’heure qu’il était, il devait être en train de trinquer avec ses copains, à ressasser des souvenirs de leurs années d’études. Puis viendrait le temps d’aller se *dégourdir les jambes* sur le terrain de foot sous les encouragements des filles... Tout cela finirait par un repas guindé avec vin rouge dans des verres de cristal, et une soirée dansante...

Alors que lui...

Subitement, Dean se sentit seul. Seul et minable comme jamais encore dans sa piètre vie.

Le menu de sa fabuleuse soirée lui parut pathétique dans tout ce qu’il avait de dérisoire.

Après tout, quoi ! Un motel était un motel, un cheeseburger avait le même goût emballé dans un papier d’alu ou posé sur une assiette, le whisky vidait autant la tête qu’il sorte d’une bouteille en verre ou en plastique, et une inconnue séduite dans un bar n’était pas beaucoup moins respectable si elle demandait quelques billets en contrepartie d’un moment intime...

La réalité était qu’il n’avait personne avec qui partager ces deux jours de *détente*. Qu’en dehors de la chasse et de son frère, il n’avait rien... et il n’était rien !

Il n’avait pas encore 30 ans, et il était déjà le loser dans toute sa splendeur ! Pas d’amis, pas de diplôme, pas de fric, pas d’avenir... à peine un passé constitué d’errance, de peur, de dangers ! Sans Sammy à ses côtés, sans ce petit frère qui le suivait quoi qu'il fasse, il n’existait pas. Il n’était qu’une ombre à laquelle personne ne prêtait attention, comme ces SDF qui crevaient au fond d’une impasse, et qui étaient découverts par les éboueurs lors de leur tournée...

A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre, une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, et sa vue se brouilla. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour cesser de gamberger.

Il passait sa vie à faire l’andouille, à tout prendre à la rigolade, à profiter de tous les plaisirs que sa jeunesse lui offrait. Les gens qu’il croisait le trouvaient cool, admiraient sa capacité à se sortir de toutes les situations avec un peu d’audace et d’humour. Mais il savait lui que ce n’était qu’une façade.

Parce qu’il n’avait pas le droit de montrer qu’au fond de lui il y avait un abîme de doutes, de trouille, de solitude et une montagne de responsabilités.

On attendait de lui qu’il reste fort, qu’il soit le pilier sur lequel les autres s’appuyaient lorsque le reste partait en couille. C’était une fonction qu’il n’avait pas choisie, qui lui était tombée dessus dès son plus jeune âge, et il n’avait pas eu moyen d’y échapper. Et ce qu’il pensait, ce qu’il voulait n’avait aucune importance. Il devait être là, fidèle au poste, prêt à prendre sur lui les tracas des autres. Et tant pis pour lui.

Tant pis s’il avait crevé de jalousie quand ce copain de fac avait téléphoné à Sam pour l’inviter à cette rencontre... Tant pis si son cœur explosait en voyant des petits garçons jouer au base-ball avec leurs parents dans les jardins publiques...  Tant pis s’il noyait son cafard au fond d’un verre de whisky à l’heure où tout être normal commençait la bière...

Il n’avait jamais eu d’ami... tout au plus parfois des camarades de classe (lorsqu’il restait plus de 3 semaines au même endroit) avec lesquels il s’était plus ou moins entendu, mais de loin pas assez proches pour leur confier même le plus petit de ses secrets. Il y avait tant de choses qu’il gardait pour lui ! Des pensées tellement intimes qu’il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Sammy, surtout parce qu’elles le concernaient, parce qu’elles feraient voler en éclats son image de grand-frère invincible...

Si Sam avait été là, il aurait réussi à donner le change. C’était si facile avec lui : il partait au quart de tour à la moindre vanne, et la dispute qui s’ensuivait permettait immanquablement à Dean de reprendre le contrôle. Alors que là il n’avait pas moyen de sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Avec un soupir décidé, il essuya d’une main ferme le haut de ses pommettes avant que celles-ci ne se transforment en chutes du Niagara, et fit appel à sa raison.

A quoi bon se lamenter sur ce qu’il avait ou pas ? Sa vie était merdique... Mais c’était sa vie depuis toujours ! Il n’avait jamais rien connu d’autre, et ma foi il ne s’en était pas trop mal sorti. Même sans diplôme, il était le boss dans son domaine. Si son frère pouvait retourner à Stanford pour cette réunion d’anciens élèves, c’était parce qu’il avait bien fait son job, et qu’il avait réussi à le protéger de tous les dangers rencontrés depuis que son père le lui avait posé dans les bras en lui ordonnant de s’éloigner de leur maison en feu...

Qu’avait-il besoin d’amis ? Les types qu’il rencontrait le soir au fond du bar étaient souvent plus intéressants que bien des pères de famille rangés. Changer de compagne à chaque étape évitait bien des...

SPN SPN SPN 

Le choc fut violent, et Dean ne dut qu’à ses réflexes de vieux routard de ne pas terminer dans le fossé, alors que le pare-brise de son Bébé s’était maculé de rouge.

Assis derrière son volant, la voiture enfin immobilisée, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de jeter un regard inquiet dans le rétroviseur.

A une cinquantaine de mètres, une forme était étendue sur le bas-côté de cette route de campagne. Sur le bitume, un vélo gisait, une roue voilée tournant dans le vide... des aliments étaient répandus tout autour de la scène.

Ce fut plus que Dean ne put en supporter. Par sa faute, à cause de son moment de faiblesse, il avait peut-être tué un pauvre cycliste qui ne demandait rien à personne ! Trop occupé à pleurer sur son sort, il n’avait même pas vu cet obstacle, et l’avait percuté de plein fouet...

S’il s’était agi de démons ou d’autres monstres, il n’aurait pas hésité à sortir de la voiture, et à foncer dans le tas. Mais là, il venait d’écraser un être humain sans raison aucune... La culpabilité lui coupa les jambes un instant, accéléra son rythme cardiaque, lui hurla une fois de plus qu’il ne valait rien de plus que les 3$ de son T’shirt...

Il s’extirpa lentement de son véhicule, appréhendant le moment où il se pencherait au-dessus du corps, cherchant à ramener dans son esprit vide le numéro des secours, à retrouver les gestes de premiers soins... et se mit à courir lorsque la masse remua.

Son soulagement fut immense en arrivant auprès de sa victime. Lorsque la femme noire d’un certain âge en uniforme gris d’employée de maison l’accueillit avec humeur, les poings sur ses hanches volumineuses.

« Eh bien jeune homme, on se croit seul sur la route ? »

Ses paroles se voulaient dures, mais son regard frappa Dean par sa douceur. D’ailleurs toute sa personne respirait la bonté et la générosité, et ce fut ce qui le déstabilisa. Toute cette lumière qui émanait d’elle ne fit qu’attiser son impression de vide et d’inutilité. Et comme toujours lorsqu’il se sentait mal, son instinct de survie reprit le dessus.

« Oh, ça aurait pu être pire, le pot de beurre de cacahuètes est entier... »

Il avait dit n’importe quoi, juste pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, et comme d’habitude, ce réflexe réussit à détourner l’attention de son interlocutrice, qui se récria vivement.

« Comment ça, ça aurait pu être pire ? Et ma roue de vélo, c’est le St Esprit qui va me la réparer peut-être ? Comme si j’avais les moyens... déjà que ma voiture n’a pas démarré ce matin »

SPN SPN SPN 

« Voilà c’est ici. Merci mon petit. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu’il existe encore des jeunes gens serviables en ce monde. Tu me redonnes foi en la nature humaine, vois-tu... »

En éteignant le moteur, Dean cacha de son mieux la gêne ressentie en entendant ce remerciement empreint d’espoir et de chaleur. Il y avait un tel fossé entre la perception que cette femme avait de lui et ce qu’il était en réalité. Si elle avait pu se douter qu’elle se trouvait en présence d’un bon à rien dont l’existence entière consistait à chasser et à tuer ! Qui vivait dans le mensonge, buvait plus que de raison, et se livrait à toutes les turpitudes qu’une chrétienne comme elle devait réprouver !  
« Ben c’est normal. Je vous dois bien ça ! »

Ils n’avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles durant le trajet jusqu’à la station service où il l’avait conduite pour acheter de quoi réparer sa bécane et remplacer ses provisions, et pourtant il avait apprécié sa compagnie. Au point que l’idée de passer la fin de la journée les mains dans le cambouis pour voir ce qui n’allait pas à sa voiture ne lui paraissait plus une corvée...

Avec empressement, il contourna la Chevrolet pour ouvrir la porte à sa passagère et l’aider à s’extirper de son véhicule, avant d’observer l’endroit où il avait atterri.

De l’extérieur, la maison n’incitait pas à la visite.

Deux étages en préfabriqué, la peinture de la façade qui s’écaillait, un trou dans la porte moustiquaire la rendant inutile... Dean se surprit à songer qu’à choisir, il préférait passer d’une chambre de motel minable à une autre jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, plutôt que d’avoir un pied à terre de ce genre...

Son opinion changea radicalement en pénétrant dans le hall. De par son boulot, il avait développé une sorte de radar l’avertissant de la présence d’un danger en arrivant dans un endroit. Cette faculté lui avait bien souvent sauvé la vie et il ne négligeait jamais le moindre petit frémissement dans sa nuque l’appelant à rester vigilant. Il était rare que celui-ci ne se produise pas... et lorsque cela arrivait, il commençait par s’inquiéter de la disparition de son signal d’alarme, avant de s’autoriser à se détendre.

Mais là, avant même que la porte se referme derrière lui, une odeur de biscuit et de café le rassura. Une impression de paix, de sécurité l’enveloppa, raviva au fond de sa mémoire un souvenir si lointain, si ténu, qu’il eu de la peine à croire en sa réalité. Et pourtant oui, il avait déjà connu cette sensation... là-bas à Lawrence, dans sa maison, lorsque les Winchester formaient encore une famille normale, avant le début du cauchemar...

Emu plus que de raison à l’évocation de ces temps révolus, Dean s’empressa de déposer le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine, et s’enfuit plus qu’il ne sortit de la maison pour aller reprendre contenance sur les véhicules de son hôte.

SPN SPN SPN 

« Alors jeune homme, ça va comme tu veux ? Tiens, j’ai pensé qu’un peu de citronnade ne te ferait pas de mal par cette chaleur »

Dean aurait préféré une bière bien fraîche, mais l’attention le toucha. Tranquillement il sortit sa tête de sous le capot, et empoigna un chiffon pour essuyer ses mains pleines de graisse..

« Merci, c’est gentil » murmura-t-il en s’adossant à l’aile du véhicule. « C’est une bonne caisse que vous avez là... A la voir comme ça elle ne paie pas de mine, mais quand on soulève ses jupes, c’est joli là-dessous ! »

« C’est grâce à mon défunt mari, paix à son âme. Sa Ford était pire que sa maîtresse, il passait presque tout son temps libre à la bichonner... » 

Le regard dans le vague, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, elle tendit un grand verre à Dean avant de reprendre.

« Mais tu connais ça, n’est-ce pas ? Je t’ai vu enlever les restes de pastèque de ta voiture, et tu avais la même délicatesse dans tes gestes, la même attention... Toi aussi tu aimes cet engin plus que tu n’aimeras jamais aucune femme »

« C’est mon bébé » reconnut-il en caressant l’Impala du regard alors que son esprit était envahi de souvenirs de Sam et lui se chamaillant sur la banquette arrière pendant que le paysage défilait autour d’eux « Il faut dire qu’on a passé à peu près toute notre vie à l’intérieur. Après la mort de notre mère, notre père a pris la route pour son boulot, et mon frère et moi, on a fait partie des bagages... » 

Son intention n’était certes pas de raser son interlocutrice avec ses histoires d’enfance sans attache, ce fut pourquoi il termina son verre en silence, avant de replonger dans le démontage du filtre à air de la Ford aussi vieille que lui.

Mais la conversation l’avait déstabilisé. Jamais il n’avait évoqué son Impala comme il venait de le faire, en tant que sa seule véritable maison. Jusqu’alors, il avait toujours mis son attachement sur le fait qu’il en connaissait tous les écrous, toutes les petites imperfections de la carrosserie, et qu’il était capable de diagnostiquer les pannes rien qu’en écoutant le moteur. L’idée que son père lui en avait donné les clés le jour de ses 18 ans avait aussi son importance... Mais accorder une signification plus profonde à ses sentiments ne l’avait jamais effleuré.

De toutes façons, se livrer à ce genre d’analyse était le truc de Sammy, pas le sien ! Lui, il devait rester à la surface, et surtout ne pas commencer à gratter. Les rares fois où il avait tenté l’aventure, cela n’avait jamais été très glorieux... les circonstances de son accident de la journée en étaient une démonstration flagrante !

SPN SPN SPN 

« Voilà... Je viens vous dire au-revoir. Vous ne devriez plus avoir de soucis avec votre voiture pendant un moment. Elle ronronne comme un chaton sur vos genoux »

Debout dans l’entrée, les vêtements maculés de graisse et d’huile, Dean était bien décidé à s’en aller le plus rapidement possible pour enfin profiter de son temps libre. Mais la femme était venue lui ouvrir avec une tarte chaude dans les mains... Elle esquissa un sourire empreint de déception...

« Oh, tu veux partir tout de suite ? J’espérais que tu partagerais mon repas... » murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce qui le toucha.

« Ben c’est que... »

« Oui, je comprends. C’est vrai qu’un beau garçon comme toi a mieux à faire que tenir compagnie à une vieille femme »

Qu’avait-il de si urgent à faire ? S’enfermer entre quatre murs et mettre la télévision pour briser le silence ? Faire un numéro de charme pathétique à une fille aussi paumée que lui et dont il ne retiendrait même pas le nom ?

« Oh et puis à la réflexion... Mon estomac ne me pardonnera jamais d’avoir refusé un repas qui sent aussi bon. Merci de l’invitation »

En bon garçon bien élevé, il prit la peine de retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et rejoignit la maîtresse de maison à la cuisine où elle l’accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu peux te laver les mains avec ça » indiqua-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction d’un tube posé sur le bord de l’évier « Tu verras, ça te rendra tes menottes toutes roses de premier communiant »

En temps normal, cette expression l’aurait fait sourire, mais il n’était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Depuis qu’il avait quitté son frère, il se sentait oppressé, assiégé par des envies de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Et cette allusion à une enfance qu’il n’avait pas réellement eue faillit à nouveau rompre les digues.

Un premier communiant !

A cet âge, les enfants sont encore innocents, ils jouent aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, font de grandes balades à bicyclette entre copains, espionnent leurs frangines au sortir de la douche... Mais lui n’avait eu droit qu’à une chose : veiller sur Sammy ; être prudent pour les deux tout en lui cachant le danger qui les entourait ; préparer les repas et le forcer à manger ; se battre pour qu’il se lave les dents ; le rassurer s’il faisait des cauchemars ; mentir et embellir la vérité pour qu’il puisse mener un minimum de vie normale... Et cette tâche s’alourdissait encore lorsque leur père était avec eux.

Leur père qui avait oublié qu’ils n’étaient que des gosses... qui dans son désir de les protéger avait bousillés ses fils à force de les entraîner à défendre leur peau...

Il avait fait son possible pour tenir Sam éloigné de cette réalité. Il avait encaissé les désillusions, les frustrations, les nuits passées à attendre vainement un hypothétique retour, les mauvais soirs où avant d’aller se coucher il avait dû s’occuper d’un John totalement ivre échoué sur le canapé avec sa veste et ses chaussures...

Le plus longtemps possible il avait gardé pour lui cette image sombre de leur père, et dressé pour son frère le portrait d’un véritable héros sans peur et sans faille, d’un homme extraordinaire tout entier dédié à ses fils, d’un veuf inconsolable... Et il avait fini par y croire plus que Sam lui-même.

Ce fut à cela qu’il songea tout en regardant l’eau emporter la crasse dans l’écoulement. A toutes les fois où il avait fait le tampon pour apaiser les disputes. Aux nuits passées à lutter contre le sommeil pour protéger celui de son cadet. Aux excuses inventées pour expliquer les promesses non-tenues. Aux journées entières passées enfermé dans une chambre de motel alors que son âge le poussait à se livrer à toutes sortes d’autres activités.

« C’est bon mon garçon, je crois qu’elles sont propres maintenant. On va pouvoir passer à table »

Tout entier à ses pensées nostalgiques, Dean avait perdu la notion du temps. Il sursauta lorsque son hôte referma le robinet et lui tendit un linge pour l’inciter à essuyer ses mains. Dans un état second, il s’exécuta en silence, pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps son rôle de dur, je m’en foutiste, déconneur et bon vivant.

SPN SPN SPN 

Mais au fait, pourquoi aurait-il dû préserver sa réputation avec tellement d’énergie ? Il était seul en compagnie d’une femme qui ne le connaissait ni d’Eve ni d’Adam, et dès le dessert terminé il allait partir pour ne jamais revenir. Et si pour une fois, il essayait d’être honnête avec lui, avec les autres ? Sammy l’était, et montrer ses émotions n’avait jamais altéré la confiance que les gens avaient en ses compétences...

Cette maison avait décidément quelque chose de confortable, de rassurant même. Peut-être était-ce dû à la décoration, cette tapisserie bleu pâle, ces lourds rideaux aux fenêtres, ces tableaux et autres photos de famille aux murs... ? Exactement comme il imaginait la demeure de ses grands-parents lorsqu’il était ado, et qu’il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir une attache quelque part.

De plus, son hôte se montra des plus agréables. Sans se faire curieuse ni intrusive, elle mena la conversation sur les sujets qu’il maîtrisait, l’écoutant avec attention parler des villes qu’il avait traversées, lui relatant ses voyages à elle, sa lune de miel, ses déménagements successifs pour arriver à cet endroit. Tout en se régalant de rosbeef, de purée et de haricots verts, Dean partagea ses plus beaux souvenirs avec Sam, leurs bêtises, leurs grands moments de complicité, et de disputes... Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, le grand frère en lui prit le contrôle. Il se rappela de sa fierté en voyant son cadet effectuer ses premiers coups de pédale seul, après quelques mètres à le maintenir en équilibre. Il sentit la petite main moite agrippée à la sienne au moment d’investir une énième école. Son cœur bondit en visualisant le regard chargé d’admiration du gosse qui l’écoutait relater ses chasses. Ce même regard affectueux et confiant qu’il surprenait encore parfois posé sur lui sans raison... et qui valait tous les remontants du monde !

« Et bien ton petit frère a eu de la chance d’avoir un aîné aussi dévoué » murmura la maîtresse de maison en le fixant avec une expression émue qui le dérangea « Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander s’il y avait quelqu’un pour ce petit garçon-là »

« Pas besoin. Voir son frangin aller bien lui suffisait »

C’était un gros mensonge, mais admettre que cette tâche avait parfois été trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules était hors de question.

Parce qu’il n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Parce que contrairement à Sammy, il était riche de plus de 4 années de vie normale. Il avait dans le cœur le souvenir des bras de sa mère, de son odeur, des chansons qu’elle fredonnait en préparant les repas, de son rire, de ses câlins... toutes ces choses dont son frère n’avait pas eu conscience, et qu’il en était arrivé à se culpabiliser d’avoir en mémoire.

« Si tu le dis... Mais tu me permets d’en douter ? »

Qu’aurait-il pu répondre, à part un sourire vacillant provoqué par son propre trouble et la pitié affichée par son interlocutrice ?

« Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien à l’histoire »

La conversation s’était définitivement engagée sur un terrain glissant, Dean comprit qu’il était temps de quitter ce cocon douillet pour aller poursuivre sa nuit dans un endroit plus remuant, sous peine de s’effondrer. D’ailleurs il avait besoin d’avaler quelque chose de plus fort que du soda.

« Bon, ben cette fois je vais vraiment vous laisser » décida-t-il avant qu’elle ne poursuivent sur sa lancée « C’était un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, même si cet accident n’aurait jamais dû avoir lieu »

« Allez oublie ça, il n’y a pas eu de mal, et tu as amplement racheté ton moment d’inattention ! Mais tu es vraiment certain de vouloir partir ce soir ? Il y a plus qu’assez de place pour que tu dormes ici... »

La vie semblait si simple pour elle, Dean ne put réprimer un sourire désabusé. Il eut presque envie de se laisser tenter. Mais à quoi bon ?

« Non, c’est vraiment très généreux, mais là je ne peux pas accepter »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Qu’est-ce qui peut bien te retenir ? Excuse-moi, mais à ce que j’ai cru comprendre, tu n’avais pas grand chose de prévu pour ce week-end. Tu as peur que je vienne te dévorer pendant ton sommeil ? »

« Pour ça faudrait que vous soyez vachement rapide ! »

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu’il n’aurait jamais dû tomber dans le panneau. Qu’en répondant sérieusement à sa boutade, il avait ouvert la porte à la conversation à ne pas avoir. Et en la voyant sursauter, et poser sur lui un regard inquiet, il tenta de se rattraper au vol.

« Je veux dire que le sommeil et moi, on fait pas bon ménage » plaida-t-il doucement, presque désireux de lui raconter comment il avait dû apprendre à dormir d’un œil, à rester vigilant et prêt à bondir au moindre bruit suspect... et comment cette habitude était tellement ancrée en lui qu’il avait désormais besoin d’être ivre pour passer plus de quelques heures sans réveil intempestif « D’ailleurs, je ne me déshabille plus, pour le temps que ça dure ! »

Ce fut l’aveu de trop. Choquée, la femme l’observa longtemps en silence, alors qu’il se mordait la langue d’avoir trop parlé. C’était justement ce genre d’effet secondaire de son job qui faisait de lui un phénomène de foire, et que Sammy rejetait de toutes ses forces. Mais voilà. Il l’avait dit, et allait devoir assumer le sermon outré qui déferlerait certainement sur sa tête.

« Et bien on va commencer par là mon mignon ! Viens avec moi »

Sans attendre une protestation qu’elle ne paraissait de toutes façons pas décidée à prendre en compte, la femme reposa sa serviette à côté de son assiette à dessert, et conduisit Dean à l’étage, dans ce qui devait être la chambre d’un de ses enfants.

Une fois encore, en découvrant cet univers typique de jeune homme de son temps, Dean se trouva à la merci de ses souvenirs.

Devant les bannières universitaires, les trophées sportifs, les posters de bolides et de catcheurs, il revécut ce qui avait été sa fac à lui : ses premières chasses. Il retrouva cette peur paralysante avant la confrontation. Il entendit les reproches de son père blessé par sa faute, parce qu’il avait mal surveillé ses arrières. Il ressentit distinctement l’angoisse de devoir laisser Sammy livré à lui même au motel. Et il éprouva à nouveau l’insoutenable sentiment de culpabilité découvert devant le corps de ce garçon de son âge qu’il n’avait pas réussi à sauver des griffes d’un vampire alors qu’il était là, qu’il aurait pu, s’il avait été plus rapide...

Mais la femme ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la détresse dans laquelle sa sollicitude et la chaleur de son logis avait plongé son invité. Sans se préoccuper du fait qu’il restait sur le pas de porte, le regard dans le vague et la gorge nouée, elle s’activa pour rendre la pièce accueillante pour la nuit.

« Comment veux-tu donc dormir convenablement si tu restes en jean et en chemise ? » reprocha-t-elle doucement en lui tendant un pyjama une fois le lit préparé «  Il n’y a pas trente-six façons de faire : tu vas prendre une bonne douche, enfiler ceci, et te glisser sous les couvertures en ne te souciant de rien d’autre. Ne pense plus à ce qui te tourmente. Et dis-toi que rien ne peut t’arriver. Je suis là »

En temps normal, Dean aurait carrément ri au nez de son interlocutrice devant une telle candeur. Il aurait dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas dresser la liste de tous les dangers qui rôdaient la nuit, et contre lesquels elle ne pourrait le protéger. Mais cette journée n’était pas ordinaire. Par leur seule existence, cet endroit et sa propriétaire avaient secoué en lui le petit garçon mûri trop vite, qui enviait l’innocence de son petit frère, sa capacité à s’extasier devant l’envol d’un papillon ou à se créer une ménagerie dans un ciel nuageux... Et là, dans cette chambre, en présence de son hôte, il succomba à la tentation de lâcher prise et d’à son tour remettre son bien-être entre d’autres mains. Sans un mot, il saisit le pyjama, empoigna son sac, et s’enferma dans la salle de bains.

SPN SPN SPN 

Une fois seul Dean s’approcha du miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et inspecta son visage à la recherche de ce petit gosse qu’il avait dû embastiller au fond de lui. Mais il eut beau parcourir chaque centimètres carrés de son reflet, il ne vit qu’une belle gueule aux yeux verts, une moue légèrement dédaigneuse, et des oreilles un peu trop petites à son goût... En tous cas rien qui ne le différenciait d’un homme de bientôt 30 ans à qui la vie n’avait pas souvent fait de cadeau. Si son observation eut une quelconque utilité, ce fut de le convaincre qu’il devait uniquement à ses traits viriles de collectionner les numéros de téléphone griffonnés sur des bouts de serviettes, et certainement pas à une supposée lueur de fragilité perceptible dans son expression.

Quoi qu’il en était, il empestait l’huile de vidange et puisqu’il avait accepté cette proposition stupide, il allait jouer le jeu et faire comme chez lui, c’est à dire se prélasser longuement dans un bon bain chaud débordant de mousse. C’était un luxe qu’il avait rarement l’occasion de s’offrir, qu’il accompagnait généralement d’un verre de whisky ainsi que d’une revue intéressante, et par lequel il arrivait à se détendre assez pour recommencer à voir la vie du bon côté, chose dont il avait bien besoin en cette journée singulière !

Cette fois-ci, il n’avait eu ni alcool ni belles filles à regarder, et pourtant il n’avait jamais été aussi bien en empoignant la serviette pour se sécher. Sans pouvoir se l’expliquer, il eut l’impression de laisser dans l’eau tous ses soucis, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses préoccupations. Il se sentit léger, libéré du fardeau qu’il trimballait sur ses épaules depuis toujours. Alors qu’il avait attendu toute la journée le moment de pouvoir appeler Sammy sans passer pour une sangsue, la pensée de le savoir en train de faire la foire avec ses copains lui suffit. Sans un regret, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de cuir, posa soigneusement ses vêtement sur le coffre installé au pied du lit, et s’approcha de la fenêtre pour se délecter du moment où l’obscurité éteindrait l’incendie causé par le coucher de soleil.

Lorsque son reflet fut la seule chose qu’il put apercevoir à travers la vitre, Dean se décida à aller se coucher. Ce fut à ce moment qu’il aperçut sur la table de nuit un grand verre de lait à côté d’une BD de super-héros. Un sourire nostalgique éclaira son visage, alors qu’il se revit enfant, agenouillé au bord du lit de Sam, en train de suivre avec lui une aventure de Picsou. Durant des années, cela avait été leur rituel : après la lecture d’une histoire, Sammy vidait son verre de lait, se couchait et fermait les yeux en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ce même *Dean* ensommeillé qui résonna à son oreille lorsqu’à son tour il reposa le verre vide, la tête emplie des aventures de Wolverine et ses comparses.

Les draps avaient la rugosité du linge séché à l’air. Ils sentaient la lavande et le soleil. Quelque part dans la chambre, une pendule rythmait les secondes dans un tic-tac rassurant. Au plafond, une étoile phosphorescente semblait veiller... Dean s’endormit comme par enchantement, le cœur paisible.

Entre deux rêves, il eut vaguement conscience de s’éveiller en sursaut, l’œil hagard, regrettant d’avoir négligé de mettre du sel sur la fenêtre et devant la porte. Mais la femme était là, assise dans un rocking-chair à côté du lit. Elle posa sa main sur son bras en murmurant doucement :

« Allons mon petit, rendors-toi. Je suis là et je te protège »

SPN SPN SPN

Il était bien. Il était heureux couché sur une couverture avec de somptueuses jumelles, quelque part au bord d’un lac baigné de soleil et de chaleur, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone le ramena à la réalité. D’un geste enfantin, il frotta machinalement ses yeux du dos de la main et eut un sursaut de panique en réalisant qu’il se trouvait au volant de Baby.

Tout avait disparu. Le lit moelleux, la chambre accueillante, la maison perdue au bout de l’impasse boisée, la femme irradiant de générosité et d’affection... Il ne restait que ce téléphone qui lui vrillait les tympans.

« Bordel Dean, tu fous quoi ? C’est la quinzième fois que je t’appelle ! Où t’étais passé ?»

La voix inquiète de Sam le sortit de sa torpeur. Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, il prit le temps de s’extirper de la voiture, de regarder autour de lui en passant la main dans ses cheveux à la recherche d’une explication rationnelle, avant de répondre d’une voix mal assurée.

« J’en sais rien »

« Ouais, ben quand t’auras fini de cuver, viens me chercher. Je t’attends »

Soulagé d’entendre son frère lui raccrocher au nez sans lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer, Dean lança son téléphone à l’intérieur de la voiture, et partit inspecter les environs.

C’était là qu’il avait eu son accident, il en était certain ! Mais l’Impala ne portait pas trace de la pastèque qui avait faillit faire voler le pare-brise en éclats. A l’endroit de l’impact, il n’y avait aucune brique du bocal de cornichons, aucun vestige de la bouteille de soda qui avait explosé sous ses roues, rien sur le bas-côté n’indiquait qu’un corps y avait atterri après un vol plané... Tout portait à croire qu’il n’avait jamais percuté le vélo de la femme... que rien de tout ce qu’il avait vécu après son freinage d’urgence n’avait existé.

Il avait certainement été victime d’un sort lancé par une sorcière, ou d’une illusion créée par un Djinn, ou d’un tout autre tour de magie concocté par une créature quelconque, le choix était vaste. Le résultat était le même : il s’était laissé piéger comme un bleu. Il avait fait confiance à son instinct qui sur ce coup-là l’avait planté en beauté !

Pourtant en réfléchissant, il aurait dû se méfier dès le début !

Il voulait bien croire que sa concentration n’était pas au top, mais une cycliste de la corpulence de son hôte était du genre à accrocher son regard. Il roulait alors à pleine vitesse, ce n’était même plus un miracle qu’il aurait fallu pour que la victime de cet accident s’en sorte sans même une égratignure, avec à peine une tache de terre sur son tablier blanc à dentelles. Et cette lumière qui lui avait touché le cœur, lorsqu’elle lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois n’était pas naturelle. Il avait déjà rencontré des gens bienveillants, mais jamais leur sollicitude ne l’avait bouleversé à ce point. Et que dire de cette force qui l’avait poussé à rester toujours plus longtemps dans cette maison, à accepter aveuglément toutes les propositions même les plus inattendues ? Et tous les souvenirs qui avaient afflué en masse et qu’il avait évoqués spontanément face à cette parfaite inconnue ?

Oui, rien de tout ce qui s’était passé n’était normal. Mais il devait avouer que cela faisait des années qu’il ne s’était plus senti aussi bien dans sa tête, et la raison lui en apparut, claire et nette, alors qu’il retournait à sa voiture. Là-bas, dans ce lieu étrange, pour la première fois depuis... presque toujours, il n’avait eu à se préoccuper de rien ni de personne. C’était comme si, en posant le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine, il s’était aussi délesté du poids du monde qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Quelle qu’elle soit, cette chose qui l’avait envoûté n’était pas maléfique. Elle lui avait permis de souffler un peu, d’expérimenter ce dont Sammy avait bénéficié grâce à lui : on l’avait écouté, on l’avait nourri, on avait même veillé sur son sommeil...

C’était une expérience dont il allait se souvenir longtemps, il en était certain ! Mais au moment de reprendre la route de Stanford pour aller retrouver son frère, Dean sut qu’il ne chercherait pas à la renouveler.

Il ne niait pas que parfois il était fatigué de son job, de ce poids sur ses épaules, de tous les sacrifices que cela lui demandait. Mais l’idée de déposer ainsi son fardeau entre les mains d’un autre était pire que de se laisser écraser par lui. Plus qu’un chasseur, son père avait fait de lui un soldat. Protéger Sam, sauver des vies, ça c’était son truc, et il le faisait bien ! Et rien n’était comparable au sentiment du devoir accompli lorsqu'il reprenait la route avec son frère à côté de lui, après avoir pris congé d'une famille qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance...

SPN SPN SPN 

« Salut Sammy ! Alors raconte, c’était comment ? »

Si son frère avait une qualité, c’était bien de ne pas être rancunier. Même s’il avait dû poireauter pendant des heures et assister au départ de tous ses copains, Sam afficha un grand sourire au moment de prendre place dans l’Impala.

« Ouais, tu avais raison de me pousser à y aller, c’était cool » répondit-il en se mettant à l’aise « Ça m’a fait plaisir de remettre les pieds là-bas »

« Pas de regrets d’avoir tout planté ? »

« Quand je vois certains, non. Et toi, t’as fait quoi ? »

Au moment de répondre, une odeur de lavande et de soleil s’éleva de sa chemise fraîchement lavée, lui confirmant que son illusion n’en était pas tout à fait une. Avec un demi-sourire, il regarda sur sa gauche, avec de murmurer doucement :

« Moi ? J’ai dormi » en réalisant soudain que ni la femme ni lui ne s’étaient présentés...

FIN

 


End file.
